Cántame Para Dormir
by IsaBellaE
Summary: Tu voz hace que mi mente se calme y yo pueda descansar en paz. Sabes que no puedes dejar de cantar esa canción para mí. One-Shot, Drabble. SasuSaku. (Mal summary)


Hola chicas! Bueno, este es un drabble no drabble que hice _(Es un poco larguito como para ser drabble)_ Pero así lo dejo!

La historia es un poco triste, pero espero les guste :)

Sin más...

**Cántame para Dormir**

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

* * *

Mientras estaba acostada en el mueble, tú me mirabas desde tu sillón, tenías tu codo apoyado en el apoyador del mueble y tu mano estaba en tu mejilla. Creías que no te miraba de reojo, pues tu rostro no se inmutaba de mi mirada.

Cerré mis ojos y sentí como pasabas tu brazo por mi cuello y el otro brazo por mis piernas, me cargaste hasta la habitación y luego me dejaste en la cama para yo poder dormir plácidamente, pero tú sabes que no puedo dormirme sin que me cantes aquella canción que me encanta, así que comenzaste a cantar sin yo decirte una sola palabra.

Tu voz hace que mi mente se calme y yo pueda descansar en paz, solo pienso en el mañana y que seguirás a mi lado hasta el amanecer.

Siento como tu mano toca mi cabello rosa y lo peinas con delicadeza, yo sigo con mis ojos cerrados, pero luego los abro poco a poco y lo primero que veo es tu boca, como se abre y se cierra con la misma armonía que tu voz, tan hermosa. Miro tus ojos onix y solo están mirando mi cabello, no te inmutas de mi mirada y sigues cantando y tocando mí cabello como si nada. Veo tu cabello negro azabache, con aquellas mechas azules que tanto amé que te hicieras, miro tu cuello y toda tu contextura facial. Me invade un sentimiento de _nostalgia_ y de _posesión_, dejo de verte.

Cierro mis ojos de nuevo para seguir escuchando tu dulce voz, esa melodía que a los pocos minutos hace que me duerma y yo, solo por esas noches, sea_ feliz_.

En ese momento, pienso en aquellos momentos felices en donde fuimos tú y yo, eso es lo que más atesoro. Aquellos momentos donde siempre me dices que me amas y yo te correspondo, esos días que pasábamos en la cama sin nada que hacer, solo mirarnos e incluso habla de cualquier tontería que hubiera pasado. Pero por ahora, quiero que solo cantes esta canción para mí, esa especial que siempre me cantas todas las noches, pero sobre todo, esta noche atesoraré esta canción más que nada en el mundo.

Esa canción habla de mí, de ti, de todas aquellas parejas que siempre tienen momentos especiales, como también difíciles, y por eso me identifico con ella.

No sé en qué momento me dormí, pero al despertar, estabas ahí a mi lado, yo solo te observo dormir con aquella expresión tranquila que me encanta de ti cuando duermes, aunque a veces la tienes despierto, me gusta más cuando estás dormido.

Te veo unos minutos más y me levanto para irme o no volver nunca más a tu lado. Muchas cosas han pasado y te dejo una explicación encima de mi almohada, en donde solo quedará la esencia de que estuve ahí.

Tomé el bolso que preparé ayer mientras no estabas en la casa y la verdad es que desde hace tiempo quería irme de tu lado.

Al leer mi explicación, por favor, no lo tomes como algo personal, no te sientas mal por ti ni por mí, porque eso sería darle mucha importancia a este término cobarde.

Afuera de estas cuatro paredes, hay muchas cosas de que las te podrías imaginar, así que, mí retirada de tu vida no será algo más que un simple hasta luego, pues estará el momento donde tú y yo nos volveremos a ver, pero por ahora, viviré en un mundo diferente de donde había estado antes.

No nos veamos por un tiempo, y espero comprendas porqué lo hago. Miro por última vez tu rostro pacífico y doy un largo suspiro, yo aún no podía creer que es lo que estaba haciendo, pero era parte de mi naturaleza.

Esa naturaleza que ni yo misma entendía.

Beso ligeramente tus labios para no despertarte, solo respiras más fuerte y te colocas de medio lado. Salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras, atravieso la sala para terminar finalmente en la puerta de entrada.

Miro el pomo de la puerta, suspiro y me volteó para ver la sala, sobre todo a ese sillón donde siempre te gusta estar y mirarme cuando estoy en el mueble que da al frente del televisor. Lo observo todo y me quedo viendo a una foto donde estamos los dos sonrientes y no evito que una sonrisa se me escape. Vuelvo a tener mi seriedad y giro el pomo de la puerta principal.

Abro la puerta y ya un taxi me estaba esperando para embarcarme a un nuevo rumbo, nuevas amistades y nuevos amoríos. Lamento en serio dejarte, pero aún sigo sin entender mi maldita naturaleza. Al parecer heredé este mal de algún familiar, pero quien sabe de quién.

El taxi me deja en el aeropuerto y solo pido un boleto de ida a _Francia_. Elijo como siempre mi lugar favorito para despejar y mente y luego volver a mi país natal.

Así que no te preocupes por mí, porque yo siempre voy a estar_ bien_.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Me inspiré en una canción y tiene más o menos algo parecido, del resto es imaginación mía.

¡Estaré colocando fics para finales de este mes!

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
